Nightmares
by ania2liz
Summary: Sara is hunted with the events of the past weeks. Will Michael be able to make the demons disappear? MiSa fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my second fanfic (the first one was about "Lost"). Lately, I've become totally addicted to Prison Break and this story is for those who love the show just like me and who don't know what to do while waiting for the next season. Please read and review!**

**I want to dedicate my story to my best friend - Emila - who always supported me in bad times and who I could always count on. Thanks for everything : **

**Summary:** **It's post 2x17 "Bad Blood". It contains some spoilers for 2x18 "Wash". Sara is hunted with the events of the past weeks. Will Michael be able to make the demons disappear? MiSa fic.**

* * *

**"Nightmares"**

**Chapter 1**

After they listened to the tape – the conversation between president Reynolds and her supposedly dead brother, they sat there visibly shocked by what they had just heard. It was unbelievable that someone could be so malicious to make such a devilish plan to place a totally innocent man on a death row and be the reason why so many people had to loose their lives. And now it was in front of them. The evidence of Lincoln's innocence; after everything they'd been through. The only thing that could make all of this right.

"Oh my god." Sara was the first to break the dead silence. She looked at both men and covered her mouth with a shaking hand.

"So what's our next move?" asked Lincoln still a little stunned by this whole situation.

"We wait." Michael answered him as if it was perfectly obvious. It made the other two even more confused.

"WHAT?!" Lincoln yelled. He couldn't believe what his brother was saying. "What are you talking about!? We should contact the TV and reveal the recording ASAP."

"No! We can't!" Michael snapped at him. Lincoln tried to respond but his brother beat him to it. "OK. Listen, I'm sorry," he apologised, "but we have to be careful. We can't rush now. You saw how they discredited us with our message."

"And obviously they'll try to do the same with this tape." Sara spoke up, following Michael's trail of thought.

"Exactly." Michael nodded and locked eyes with her, giving a little smile.

"So now what? We just sit and do nothing?" Lincoln got up in frustration and started pacing the room nervously.

"Of course not, Linc," Michael reassured him, "Remember what dad said?" He turned around and looked at his brother.

Hearing the mention of Aldo Burrows, Lincoln came to a halt, his head hanging down. Their father's death was still something extremely painful. They thought they had finally got him back just to loose him again, this time for good. Lincoln's thoughts went back to Aldo's last moments in that car and his last words… Michael brought him out of his reverie.

"Hey, Linc. Do you hear me?"

"Lincoln, you're OK?" He heard Sara's voice. He raised his head and saw two pairs of eyes filled with pure concern.

"What?"

"Linc, you spaced out for a moment. It looked as if you were absent." Michael got up and stood by his side.

"Actually, I was…" Lincoln replied; a small sad grin escaped his lips leading to even more confusion.

"Don't worry, I'm OK now," he said. However, they didn't seem to be convinced about it. Seeing their faces, he told them once again: "I'm fine, really," and he gave them a little smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"So what was it that you were talking about?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Michael and Sara exchanged glances. Michael knew his brother all too well and if there was something that he didn't want to talk about, nothing would make him change his mind. Therefore, he just decided to let it go and continued.

"I was trying to say that according to dad there are still people who can be trusted in the government. If only we knew a name…" Michael's voice trailed off and he sighed deeply.

"We can contact Jane Phillips. She should know someone who'd help us," Lincoln stated, "I can phone her right now, besides I'll find out how's LJ doing."

"OK." Michael nodded, "We'll wait here."

"Tell him 'hi' from us," said Sara.

"Yeah, I'll do. Thanks." The man smiled gratefully. He got a cellphone out of his pocket and retreated into the bedroom.

The room went quiet for a moment. Michael turned to look at Sara. She was staring straight ahead at nothing particular, lost in her own world.

"Hey." Michael said softly not wanting to scare her. When she didn't respond, he reached out to her, touching her cheek gently. She instantly leaned against his warm hand. Her eyes closed and a single tear rolled down.

"Sara…" he felt so many emotions rushing through him that he didn't know what to say.

"How long?" A silent question escaped her mouth.

"Huh?" He wasn't sure whether he heard her correctly.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him. "How long will it take? And how many human lives will be taken before all of this ends, Michael?" She was visibly shaken and at the verge of tears.

"I honestly don't know." He said with a deep regret in his voice. "But now we have a chance. If we play it right, we can end this for good. And then everything will come back to normal again." He added.

"Nothing's gonna be normal again." Sara added bitterly and shook her head.

"Hey, don't say that." He cupped her face in his hands. "You don't know what the future holds." He smiled caressing her soft skin.

"The future?" Sara gave out a nervous laugh. "You really think there's a future…" she hesitated for a moment. "for us?" she said looking directly into his eyes.

She feared that what she'll see there, would be hurt and regret but the only thing reflected in his crystal blue eyes was love. Unconditional love. Love so strong that you could die for it. Sara was still afraid of this feeling since she hadn't encountered anything similar in her whole life. She always had some junky boyfriends who were only interested in the drugs she had stolen from the hospital. They never ever cared about her and her feelings. She was always taken for granted. Even her father always shut her out and never really was concerned about her.

Michael smiled as if sensing all her inner doubts. "I'm sure of it. You need to have faith." She smiled at the word. He told her about 'faith keeping him going' on the train the other day, just before she'd finally decided to express her deeply hidden feelings for him.

She was brought back to reality when she noticed that Michael was slowly leaning toward her, tentatively closing the distance between them. He stopped mere inches from her face just to tease her a little. Sara felt she couldn't wait any longer so she hurriedly closed the distance and eagerly captured his lips with her own.

"Mhmm…" she made a small groan. Michael chuckled. "Hey, I didn't realise you were in such a strong need. If I knew this before…" his voice trailed off.

"Scofield, just shut up and kiss me." She told him with a stern look on her face but her mouth twitched in amusement.

"Yes, miss Tancredi, whatever you want," said Michael.

The kiss was full of pure emotions. Hope, happiness, pleasure but most of all love. Sara swung her arms behind Michael's back pulling him even closer. At first, their kiss was gentle and tender but soon it became hungrier and more passionate. Sara's head started to spin, her heartbeat quickened and she was feeling slightly dizzy. If it wasn't for his firm grip, she'd probably fall down.

They became so engrossed in each other that the whole world around them vanished, making them feel like they were the only people on this planet. They weren't wanted people anymore, they were Michael and Sara – two people madly in love.

Finally, they reluctantly broke the kiss, gasping for air. Michael rested his forehead against hers.

"Are you better now?" Michael spoke in a deep voice.

"Yeah." She whispered and smiled sweetly at him. He pushed a stray of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, Michael." She stated meeting his eyes. They always seemed to reflect some mystery, maybe this was why she found them so captivating. In an instant, she felt her own eyes filling with tears and desperately tried to hold them back.

Michael drew Sara into his embrace. "Hush," he whispered against her hair, "Everything's gonna be fine." She nodded against his chest and he pressed a tender kiss on the top of her head.

At the same time, they heard a door creak and Lincoln stormed into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys, I spoke to Jane and…" he stopped in the middle of the sentence as he took in the scene.

Sara wiped her eyes and sniffed loudly. Linc noticed this and the look of deep concern on his brother's face.

"What happened? Sara, you're OK?" Lincoln's voice raised in sudden alarm.

"It's all right. I'm just a little tired, I guess," she explained. Michael took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Lincoln realised that she wasn't telling the truth but he didn't blame her. She went through God knows what, because of Kellerman, and it was typical that she didn't want to talk about it.

"How's LJ?" Michael asked, shifting his eyes from Sara to his brother.

"He's really well. He stays at a safehouse but he goes to school again. He told me he feels normal, at least in a way." Even though Linc knew that he should be happy that his son was safe away from this whole mess, he couldn't shake off a feeling that he still blamed him for ruining his life and loosing his mother.

"That's good, right?" Sara noted.

"Yeah, it is." Lincoln replied. He glanced at the younger man. Finally, Lincoln broke the gaze and sighed deeply.

"What did Jane say? Did she know anyone in the government that can be trusted?" Michael asked him, hope evident in his voice.

"Yes. She mentioned a guy who used to work with dad. He's a former deputive attorney general. His name's Cooper Green."

"Great. We have to arrange a meeting with him and then we decide what to do next." Michael went into his 'leader – mode' immediately. He glanced at Sara and noticed how pale and exhausted she looked. She could hardly keep her eyes open.

"It's already late so let's leave it till tomorrow," he announced.

Lincoln followed his gaze and nodded. "You're right, bro. We need to rest. These past few days were extremely demanding," he made encouraging remark, "I guess the sleeping arrangements are obvious. I sleep here on the cough and you take the bedroom. There are two twin beds," he motioned towards the room.

An uncomfortable silence followed. 'So much for a tact,' Michael thought. Sara's cheeks flushed and she dropped her gaze. She felt like she was in high school again.

"Er, Sara, if it is OK with you…" Michael wasn't sure how she would react. He reached to her, his fingers gently caressing her arm.

She jerked her head up to look up at him. Affection and worry were written all over his face. She knew that at this moment the only thing he was the most concerned about was her safety.

"Yes, it's fine by me, Michael," she said after all and gave a sheepish smile. Upon hearing her say these words, he let out a long breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

"Sara, why don't you go ahead and take the bathroom first?" Lincoln offered her.

Her eyes travelled from Michael to Lincoln.

"Thanks, I never knew you were such a gentleman." Her remark made the man grin like a fool. 'He isn't such tough guy after all.' Sara thought to herself.

She got up, went to their bags and shuffled through them. Thank God, they had some time to drop in at the mall and get the most necessary things. Finally, she found what she had been looking for – a toilet bag and something to wear for the night – a tank top and sweat pants. She gathered everything in her arms.

"I won't be long, guys," she said heading for the bathroom.

"Take your time, Sara." Linc replied, the smile never leaving his face. She disappeared behind the door and his smile faded when he noticed his brother's face.

"What?!" he exclaimed acting as if he wasn't quite sure what was it that could made Michael angry.

"Nothing. You're tactful as always," he said bitterly.

"Hey man, I did you a favour. Knowing you, it would take you a whole night to say that," he smirked.

"Says who? A guy who didn't have the guts to ask a girl for a prom so his younger brother had to do it for him," said Michael, doing his best not to laugh. Lincoln tried to ignore the heavy irony in his voice.

"Mike, that was so long ago. Would you stop bringing it up whenever you can?" he tried to sound annoyed.

"No way, it's too funny to see your sorry embarrassed face, bro," he told him.

"Oh, yeah?" Lincoln leapt forward and got to his brother in less than two seconds. He grabbed him as if he wanted to have a fight. "Now, what? You still think it's so damn funny?" asked he. His arm went around Mike's neck and tightened slightly.

"Yyyeeesss." Michael stuttered. Lincoln let him go and then they both dissolved into laughter. They felt like children again. It brought back those rare happy moments when they had had the opportunity to be together and forget about their miserable life. After a moment, they calmed down.

"Linc?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Michael stated earnestly. Lincoln looked surprised.

"Mike, I'm the one who should thank here," he noted, "It's you that got me out of that prison and saved my life, and I'll…"

"You know what I mean." Michael cut him off. Lincoln studied him for some time.

"Yeah, I know," he admitted and grinned.

"I'm really grateful for what you're doing for her." Michael said.

"I know how much she means to you," Lincoln told him and patted him on the arm. His brother gazed dreamily out of the window.

"She's very special. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her.." his voice trailed off.

"Don't worry, she's fine, now that she's here. You'll take a good care of her." Lincoln always knew how to raise his brother's spirits.

"Thanks, man," Michael's voice cracked with emotion. He extended his hand to Lincoln who took it and then gave him a big hug.

Sara stood quietly in the bathroom door, leaning against the doorframe. The scene in front of her brought tears to her eyes. She witnessed their strong bond a lot in Fox River, but every time it amazed her. It was evident that one would do everything for the other. Eventually, she decided to make her presence known. She came closer and cleared her throat.

"Guys, I didn't know that my absence will make you so emotional," she joked smiling broadly.

The men chuckled and moved away from each other.

"Mike, she's a perfect match for you – the same wicked sense of humour," Lincoln said with a hint of irony. He got up, took his bag and retreated to the bathroom.

For a long moment, Michael and Sara just stared intently at each other. Finally, she broke the connection.

"Er, I guess I'll go to the bedroom and unpack," she told him quietly. He could see that she was slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah. Well, I'll search the Web and see what I can find about this Cooper Green. Besides," he added, "I'll have plenty of time – Linc can occupy the bathroom for hours."

"I heard that!" a loud yell came from behind the door.

They bursted out laughing. Michael instantly noticed that laugh made her look even more beautiful. Her eyes were sparkling, the colour rushed to her cheeks and her whole face lit up.

"It's good to see you smiling again," he noted, his eyes following her every move.

"Yeah… I haven't felt like that in a long time," she admitted with a slight nod. Her smile disappeared, replaced by a faraway expression.

Michael was sure now that something hunted her. He also knew that asking her about it would be useless cause she wouldn't tell him if she didn't want to. No, she had to do this of her own accord. He just hoped she wouldn't wait too long. He had his inner demons too and he knew all too well how hard and painful it was and how much strength it required to face them alone.

Sara shifted uncomfortably.

"I guess I should be going," she spoke, took her bag and rushed to the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Michael sighed deeply. Then he came to the table, sat down and logged in.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Please, let me know what you think about my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm really sorry that I kept you waiting for an update so long - I was very busy at home when I got back after my final exam. Anyway, you can be sure that from now on I'm gonna update my story more often:) And please let me know what you think about it.**

**P.S. Femme Incomprise, thanks for your kind reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After a whole hour of searching the net and then taking a shower, Michael was ready for getting to sleep. He silently crept to the bedroom door, turned the handle and slowly stepped inside.

The room was rather small. In the dim light, he noticed two single beds, each of them accompanied by a small bedside table and a lamp. On the wall, over the beds, there was a large picture of some seaside landscape in a gold frame.

Then he spotted Sara lying on the bed by the door. She raised her eyes from the book she was reading and gave him a weak smile.

"Hey, I thought you'd be already asleep," he stated returning the smile.

"I'm a real night owl," she replied, "How's Lincoln? Did he leave the bathroom after all?" she asked, her mouth twitched in amusement.

"Yes and he wasn't very pleased about it, I must tell. He's gone to sleep. He wanted to tell you goodnight but I threatened to hurt him if he woke you up so he decided not to," he responded chuckling to himself.

"Aww… Always my hero," Sara gasped in mock amazement.

"Well, you know me…" said Michael. "Anyway, what are you reading?" he asked pointing to the book she was still clasping in her hands. "Just please don't tell me it's some kind of medical journal or a mawkish romance."

A frown crossed her brow. "Scofield, you really think that all women doctors read are medical staff and love stories!?" His smile froze for a moment. "If that's what you really believe, then you're so… so…" she hesitated trying to come up with a suitable word.

Michael approached her bed and sat on one edge. He took her hand and pressed a tender kiss to it.

"So charming and damn attractive?" He finished for her. He waited for her response with anticipation.

However, her expression remained studiously blank. For a split second, Michael became afraid that he overdid it. Then her look softened a little and she was no longer able to suppress a giggle. He exhaled deeply. She put away the book and moved forward taking his other hand.

"Yeah, you're right," she nodded, her eyes locked with his, "You're so charming and damn attractive…" she looked at their joined hands, " that's why I love you." It came out as a hushed whisper.

Michael was speechless. He couldn't believe his ears. There they were, those three magical words he was waiting for and imagining her saying them since their first meeting in Fox River. Words that meant to him more than anything else in the world. Well, it was nothing new. At least partly new cause in the past few days, they had almost admitted their feelings before – on the train and then in front of the cigar club. Almost. However, none of them actually uttered those three particular words so far. And now she took the first step. Now, it was his turn to take the next.

He lifted her chin and gave her a look full of love and affection.

"I love you too, Sara," he declared confidently and soon his lips were brushing hers in a soft kiss. Sara responded instantly, parting her lips and letting his tongue melt with hers. Her hands were roaming all over his muscled back. He started to gently caress her bare arms which sent a shiver down her spine. A low moan of pleasure escaped her. Michael smiled.

"So, what was that book again?" he said against her lips.

Sara grinned. "You won't give up, will you?" Michael shook his head.

"All right, you've won," she admitted her defeat. She reached for the book and handed it to him. Michael took it and looked at the cover.

"_The Pelican Brief_?" he asked with disbelief.

"Yeah. Isn't it somewhat ironic that I'm reading a book about Government conspiracy?" her voice sounded rather sad.

"It is," Michael replied, "But look on the bright side – it might help us to come up with an idea how to handle tomorrow's meeting with that guy," said he, trying to keep his tone light.

Sara managed a weak smile. "How is it that you always know how to cheer me up, Michael?" It reminded her of her last birthday when she had felt so deserted and miserable because her father hadn't even had the time to see her; he had just sent a bunch of flowers instead. And then, when she had thought that she'd want to forget about that day as soon as possible, Michael had come for his daily shot of insulin. Before she had realised it, she had been sort of confining in him, telling him about her strained relations with her father and letting out all the anger that had been welling up for a long time. Their conversation had helped her a lot. After that, whenever she felt down or frustrated, she would look at the origami rose Michael had given her – the most unexpected yet so perfect birthday gift, and it would all go away.

Michael just smiled. He cupped her face with his hands and dropped a swift kiss on her forehead.

"Now, it's really late and you should rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a very busy day," said he. Then he got up and made his way to the other bed. He drew out the cover and lay down, giving a deeply contented sigh.

Sara giggled when she noticed this. Michael turned on his left side so that he could face her. Steel blue eyes met hazel ones. They stared at each other for a long moment, lost in each other's face. Sara blushed under his gaze.

"Good night, Sara," said he, settling down comfortably and wrapping himself in a warm blanket.

"Good night, Michael," she replied. She put the book on the table next to her bed, turned off the light and fell on the bed heavily.

Half an hour later, despite great weariness and extreme fatigue, she still lay awake, the events of the past weeks keep replaying in her mind. It wasn't just fear or anger that she felt anymore. She couldn't shake off this overwhelming feeling of guilt that had been building up for years and escalated lately.

Whenever she closed her eyes, Frank Tancredi's face would appear and she would hear him saying: "_I will not discuss morality with an addict and a thief. How many times did I use my influence to keep you and one of your junky boyfriends out of jail… Grow up."_ The same words he had spoken when she visited him on the day she found out he had received nomination for a vice president office. And then she'd see his lifeless body hanging limply in his office.

It was her fault that he died. If she hadn't questioned his job and hadn't given him Lincoln's files, he'd have been alive. Sara let out a low groan of frustration and glanced at Michael who seemed to be sound asleep. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. 'At least he'll get some sleep tonight,' she pondered. She turned around, slipped her arm under a pillow and tried to block all those negative feelings, and replace them with positive ones.

Naturally, the first thing that came to her mind was Michael. She recalled the day they had first met, his every word, every look and every detail. She remembered how he had wanted to impress her with that quotation from Gandhi – _"Be the change you wanna see in the world"_- and she had to admit that he had succeeded, or his famous smile that made her weak in the knees. At first, she was cautious when it came to Michael but with every passing day and his every visit, she started to notice that he was very different from other inmates. Unlike them, he was gentle and caring, he had always tried to help those in need. That was what she had found the most admirable about him. She had felt that he had made her step from behind the walls she had built around herself, trust him and show the real self. At that time, she thought that it was dangerous but she did it – she trusted him. And now, she trusted Michael with all her heart that soon all this mess will be over and then they'll deal with what the future holds. Together.

Slowly, she calmed down and everything around her started to blur. Her eyelids felt heavy and sleep overtook her. Soon, the dreams began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter. This time it's going to be about more negative emotions. Just don't tell me later that I didn't warn you;)**

**So have a nice reading and don't forget to give me some reviews:)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was late afternoon. A warm breeze whispered through palms on the beach in Baja.

Sara sighed contentedly, laying in the safety of Michael's arms in a hammock on the deck of their charming little cottage. She buried her face in his chest and was soon captivated by his steady heartbeat.

"What are you thinking about, Sara?" Michael asked, his fingers tracing small circles on her right upper arm.

Sara smiled. Even now, it amazed her how well he knew her.

"Well, I still can't believe it's over. That the whole conspiracy was revealed, Caroline Reynolds along with others from the Company finally faced the charges and you and Lincoln were exonerated. I wanted this to happen so much…"

"But?" he asked, waiting expectantly for her to continue. Sara hesitated. Finally, she spoke up.

"But sometimes it seems to me it's too good to be true," she said, "I know, it sounds ridiculous," she shifted, propped on her elbow and looked at him. Michael could tell from her tone of voice that it bothered her a lot.

He instinctively tightened his arms around her as if he wanted all those bad thoughts to go away.

"Honey, don't say that. After everything we've been through, I don't blame you that you find it hard to believe that we're free. But it's really true. We're safe and no one can change it. We can start new life together. Here in Baja," he stated softly. "Remember when I first told you about this place and 50 cents drinks? We've made it. We're really here," he said.

Sara nodded. "You're right, Michael. This just settles in and I need to give it some time," she said while reaching forward and tracing his jawline with her hand. Michael swallowed hard, finding himself lost in her sparkling eyes. Suddenly, her hand dropped.

"Speaking about drinks, they'd come in handy," she waited for his response but she didn't get any. "All right, I'll bring us some from the fridge," she said and tried to get up but she realised she couldn't move.

"Scofield, what do you think you're doing?" She did her best to look angry but she couldn't hide the note of playfulness in her voice.

A huge grin appeared on Mike's face. "You were thinking that I'd let you leave? That's not so simple," he stated, shaking his head. "You have to buy yourself out," he added.

"By doing what?" she couldn't help but smile.

"For example, this," he replied, closing the distance between them and kissing her sweetly. When he pulled back slightly, she wore a broad smile on her face.

"OK, I can try," she said and she gave him a quick peek on the mouth.

"Is this all right, Mr Scofield?" she asked, acting as if she didn't understand what he had in mind.

"Actually, no," he said in mock disappointment. "You have to try harder," he remarked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she stated sadly. "And what can you say about this?" she asked and initiated a deep, passionate kiss. It made both of them breathless when they separated.

"Now that's what I call a real kiss," he announced and Sara giggled.

"Now, I've done everything you wanted me to do so you can release me now," she stated.

Michael hesitantly let go off her; she finally got out of the hammock and stood up.

"I'll be right back," she whispered. She bent forward and kissed him on the cheek before turning around and making her way over to the house.

She went inside and headed for the kitchen. It was small but cosy. She opened the fridge and took two cans of beer. She swiftly pushed the fridge door and spun around to return to the patio. At that moment, she saw a view that she'd never expected, even in her worst dreams – there, in front of her, stood Paul Kellerman.

She felt her blood drain from her face and she blinked several times to see if it was really happening and if it wasn't a ghost. However, it was real. The minute she saw him, everything came back to her; all those terrifying moments in that hotel room when she had been pretty much sure that "Lance" would kill her as ordered by the Company. She knew that as long as she lives, she'll always remember the sheer terror she felt when all of a sudden he had pushed her into the bathtub full of water and then massive electric shock shook her whole body.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with disbelief. "I heard it on the news that you were dead."

Kellerman had a self-satisfied smile on his face.

"Dear Sara," he smacked his lips, "you clearly underestimate me. Don't forget I was the one behind the famous Steadman's fake death," he said, convinced of his superiority. His words fuelled her anger.

"Don't flatter yourself," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Now Sara, there's no need to be angry," he tried to reason with her. It only added to her annoyance.

"What do you want from us? You got even with the Company by testifying against them," she stated.

"True. But I didn't get even with you," he said, took a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at her chest. Sara swallowed a lump in her throat. She was terrified. She knew that he came here to finish his job. She couldn't believe it – now, that everything was perfect, was it going to end this way?

Next, events played out like in slow motion. She noticed Kellerman starting to pull the trigger, then someone rushed from the back door and knocked him down. It was Michael. Both men began to struggle desperately for the gun.

Suddenly, Sara heard a loud shot. Everything in the kitchen went still. She stood there, freezed in shock. Then Kellerman moved and pushed himself upright. Sara looked in horror at the floor where Michael lay in a small pool of blood.

"NO!!!" Sara's frantic scream filled the room. She rushed to his side and realised that the situation was serious. There was an open wound in his chest, an evident source of heavy bleeding. She put her hand over it and pressed firmly in order to stop the blood loss.

"Michael..." she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. She noticed that he was probably in shock beacause he couldn't focus his attention and his eyes darted from one side to another.

"Michael, look at me," she said, her voice cracking with emotion. Her other hand rested on his face. Michael's head tilted to one side and he fixed his gaze on Sara's tear-stained face. As soon as he saw her, he forced a faint smile.

"Sara..." he muttered weakly.

"Shhh, don't say anything. Everything's gonna be fine, you'll be okay," she kept saying, fighting to keep her voice soothing and calm but she knew that she failed badly.

Michael shook his head. At that moment, she became aware of the fact that he knew how bad it looked and that he had no chance of making it.

She knew that there was nothing more she could do to help him. All she could do was sit and watch life draining out of the man she loved.

"Sara..." he murmed once again, "I love you... but I want you to move on with your life... be happy..."

"Don't say that, Michael..." she could hardly speak because of extreme emotions.

"Please..."

"I love you, Michael and I won't love anyone else."

Michael let out a shaky breath. Sara bent her head and gave him a desperate kiss on the lips. When she lifted her head, Michael's eyes started to close. He tried his best to stay awake but apparently he was fighting a losing battle.

"Love... you..." he managed to say before his eyes closed for eternity.

"Michael? Michael, wake up!" Sara cried out. He didn't move, though. "Michael, please don't leave me," she felt she couldn't breathe as if an invisible force was crushing her chest. Her whole body was shaking with agonising pain.

"NO!!! Michael, stay with me. I need you!!!" she wailed, her hands tightly clasped to his sides. But he was gone.

Suddenly, she jerked her head up and sent Kellerman a deathly glare.

"YOU!!!" she shouted with anger. "You killed him!" she got up in a split second and lurched toward the man. She flung at him but he was quicker and soon she found herself struggling for breath as she felt his hands tightening on her throat. She was fighting to free herself from his firm grip.

"Let go off me!" she bursted out.

"Now you won't escape, Sara. These are your really last living seconds," he said, his evil grin never leaving his face. Then, she felt the air being cut out.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! It's time for the last chapter. I'm sorry if you wanted more action but it was my intention for it to look that way. Actually, at the beginning this story was to be a oneshot but I started writing and I got hooked:)**

**Anyway, I want to thank all of you for reading "Nightmares" and for your reviews. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Michael woke with a start. At first, he thought he had been dreaming but then he heard a loud scream coming from Sara. In an instant, he leaped out of bed and ran over towards her. She was tossing and turning, sweat covering her face. She mumbled something under her breath, then she started screaming again. Michael sat on the bed, grabbed her by the arms and shook her gently.

"Sara, wake up." There was no response.

"Michael!" another shriek escaped her and tears streamed down her face.

"Sara, I'm right here. You're dreaming and you have to wake up," he said in a calm manner.

Instead, she began a fierce struggle. Michael noticed that her breathing changed dramatically; now her breath was coming in short gasps and she was hyperventilating as if someone was trying to strangle her.

"Let go off me!" she cried out in pain, her hands flying in the air.

"Sara, please wake up! Wake up!" he raised his voice and shook her, this time much stronger.

"NO!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Then, she sat with a jolt and opened her eyes.

She was panting, visibly shaken and terrified. For a moment, she seemed disoriented, her eyes roaming around the room. When she spotted Michael, she let out a shaky breath.

"Michael," a barely audible whisper came from her. She clung tightly to him as if her life depended on it and started crying.

"Shh. You're ok now. It was just a bad dream." Michael said, trying to console her as much as possible.

At that moment, the door opened and a visibly agitated Lincoln strode into the room, startling both of them.

"Jesus Linc. What are you doing here?" Michael asked him.

"What am I doing here? I was woken by someone screaming in the middle of the night and I thought you needed help. That's why I'm here," he said irritated.

"I'm sorry Lincoln. I didn't mean to wake you up." Sara stated, her voice weak and full of remorse.

Michael stroked her head tenderly.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Michael replied. He didn't want to make it worse. "She had a bad dream, that's all," he added.

"Sara, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like this," the man apologised.

"That's ok," she said, not moving an inch from Michael.

"You can come back to sleep, Linc. We'll be fine," Michael told him.

"Oh... Ok. Goodnight, then." He spun around and returned to his room.

Michael spoke, "Don't worry about him. He's always been hot-tempered."

"But he's right. It's all my fault... my fault," she trailed off, breaking down in tears again.

"Don't blame yourself, Sara," he pleaded. For some time Michael sat there, holding her tight, until she finally quieted down, only an occasional sob shaking her whole body. After a moment of silence, she spoke up.

"It was Kellerman..."

Michael felt his blood turn cold the minute he heard that name. Sara told him that he had wanted to kill her but she didn't mention anything else. He didn't press her because he decided to wait until she was ready.

"You don't have to tell me this," he assured her.

She moved away from him and looked him in the eye. She mustered all her courage.

"Yeah, I know," she said, "but I want to." Her eyes held a determined gleam.

He nodded, reached for her hand and squeezed it encouragingly. She dropped her gaze and started to speak.

"In my dream, we were somewhere in Baja, lying in the hammock, just like you told me the day the riots broke out." They both smiled at the memory.

"Then Kellerman showed up and told me that he returned to finish his job – to kill me..." She went on, "Michael, when I saw him, everything came back to me. I told you already that back there in Gila, after I left the hotel, he grabbed me and took me somewhere. He had a gun with a silencer but he didn't intend to kill me right away.

First, he wanted to get information about what my father had left for me. When he realised he won't get any, he came up with another idea – to break my resistance with torture." She stopped for a moment, traumatic memory still fresh in her mind. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sara..." Michael muttered softly.

She shook her head, telling him to let her finish. Her eyes flung open and she continued.

"At the beginning, he tried to electrocute me and when his attempts at making me talk failed, he decided to let me drown. At that moment, I felt that there was no hope for me, that no one would ever find out what happened to me and most importantly, that I would never see you again, Michael," she choked back the tears.

Michael drew her into his embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Sara. I haven't realised what you've been through. If only I knew... I'd rather die than let something bad happen to you." His voice tinged with emotion.

She gasped aloud in shock. "Don't ever say that, Michael!" she shouted in alarm, her hands clutching the T-shirt on his back.

He could tell that she was horrified. A wave of dread washed over him and he swallowed back the lump in his throat.

"What happened next in your dream?" he asked apprehensively.

There was a moment's silence before she replied.

"Just as Kellerman was ready to shoot me, you showed up. The two of you started to fight and then he..." her voice cracked. "He killed you!" she began to sob uncontrollably on his chest.

"Oh, Sara... Shh, calm down. I'm right here with you, honey. You're safe now." Michael was doing his best to calm her. He gently caressed her back.

"I'm scared. I'm scared about you, Michael. I don't know what I'd do without you..." she said hastily.

"Sara, look at me."

She left the warmth of his embrace and raised her watery eyes to meet his.

"Listen to me," he told her and cupped her face in his hands. "Everything will be fine. I won't risk more than necessary. We'll meet this Cooper Green and we'll try to figure out how to bring down the Company. And then, when it happens, we'll be able to start all over again. A new life together, wherever you want. Just the two of us. I promise you that," he declared solemnly. He wore a serious expression on his face.

Slowly, she nodded her head and a trace of a smile played across her lips.

"I just hope you're right," she replied. He returned her smile and gave her a tender kiss.

"Do you think you can go to sleep now?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good, cause you really need it," he said. He helped her lie down and wanted to get up when she grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Er... Michael..." she started saying, not really sure how to put it in words. "I was wondering... Could you do me a favour and stay here with me for the rest of the night?"

He knew that he couldn't refuse her.

"Of course, Sara," he readily agreed.

She moved aside to make a place for him. Michael climbed into bed, reached out and hugged her to him. Then, he covered them with blanket. Her exhausted body instantly relaxed.

"Thank you, Michael," she whispered, her head resting on his chest, rising and falling with his every breath.

He shook his head. "No, I should thank you. For trusting me in the first place and helping me save my brother," he stated. "And I want to tell you how terribly sorry I am for what you must've suffered because of me. If I had known it would end like this, I wouldn't have asked you to leave the door open for me that day," he said, a distant look on his face.

She put her finger to his lips.

"Shh... You knew there was no other way. And now, no more 'I'm sorry', Michael. I don't want to hear it again."

"But…"

"No 'buts'. I need you to know that I don't regret anything. If I was to do it again, I wouldn't change anything," she stated.

Michael's face lit up and softened. He realised that he'll never cease to be amazed at her inner strength.

"I'm glad you're with me," he replied, gently rubbing her back.

She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah, me too," she sighed. "I love you, Michael."

"I love you too, Sara. Sleep tight," he told her.

Sara smiled. Somehow she knew that this time she won't be hunted by any nightmares.

**The end.**

* * *

**That's it guys. The time for goodbye has come;( Hope you liked it. Thanks again. **


End file.
